


BAD NEIGHBORS

by Ashton210



Series: Rwby Style Trailers [17]
Category: Neighbors | Bad Neighbours (Movies), RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashton210/pseuds/Ashton210
Series: Rwby Style Trailers [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864111
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	BAD NEIGHBORS

"Look over here sweetie, smile!"

Jaune's voice was heard as a baby with red hair and blue eyes, sitting next to a toy chainsaw smiled.

The camera flashed and the baby was now wearing a blonde wig, then it flashed as he was wearing a tiny suit.

The baby was seen being handed something by a woman with red hair.

"We're making a thrilling calendar." She said as the camera panned back.

It showed Jaune but a little older and wearing glasses and also pyrrha who was a little bit older tending to the baby.

"Smile Heisenberg." Jaune said as he took the picture

"She's eating a lot of that blue stuff, what is that?"

pyrrha turned to him

"Just Gatorade."

"Okay good."

The camera pans to pyrrha and Jaune waving at a couple next door as they are both smiling and Jaune is wearing a business attire

MARRIED

The screen goes to Nora on a scroll face timing them

"You guys have to come out, I haven't seen you in forever." Nora said

"I really need to get out of the house." pyrrha said

"We can have fun here." Jaune said

The screen shows them with their baby under the baby's sleeping toy

"This is delightful. We should have one of these under our bed." Jaune said

The baby is shown on a stroller

WITH ONE DAUGHTER

The screen pans to a moving van driving past

"Look new neighbors" Jaune said

"Wow" pyrrha said

"What have we got?" Jaune asked no one

Buff young guys were shown carrying signs into the house

pyrrha turned to Jaune "Is that a fraternity?"

AND 50 BROTHERS

"We have to go over there. We gotta be cool." pyrrha said

"And we just say, 'hey, keep it down.'"

"Well we won't say it like that." pyrrha said "We just say." She shrugged her head over her shoulder "Keep it down."

"What are you doing with this?" Jaune asked imitating his wife

"Keep it down." pyrrha shrugged

"Just stop, we've overworked it." Jaune said

The camera shows Jaune and pyrrha walking towards the house with their baby

The camera goes to Jaune and pyrrha standing next to Sun and Neptune

"We just wanted to say, welcome to the hood." Jaune said

"Yeah Welcome" pyrrha added

"Also if you maybe just uh-"

"Keep it down!" pyrrha interjected quickly

Jaune smiled awkwardly as pyrrha looked slightly embarrassed

"AnywayJaune said

"Make sure if we're too noisy, call me first. Don't call the cops." Sun said

Jaune and pyrrha nodded

"I'm gonna go tell them to" Sun put one finger in front of his mouth and winked as he made a shushing noise.

The camera pans to night as firework were launched out of the house, blasting the skies

"ARE YOU READY FOR A SHOW!?" Sun shouted to the large crowd outside the house

The fireworks flew everywhere and exploded while Sun was grinning as the rest of the crowd cheered

FROM THE GUYS WHO BROUGHT YOU THIS IS THE END

"Call the cops." pyrrha said

"But we'll seem so lame." Jaune said

"Do it anonymously" pyrrha said holding the baby

The cop car arrives

"that's a good idea they do our dirty work for us." Jaune said as he and pyrrha looked out of the window.

Roman is shown in his cop uniform and then pointing to Jaune and Pyrrha's house as Sun and his gang looked as well

Jaune and pyrrha hid behind the curtain

Roman knocked on their door

"You called about your neighbors?" Roman questioned

"Nope" Jaune said

"We have caller I.D. we're cops, everybody has caller I.D." Roman finished

IN 2014

"You guys just woke a sleeping giant." Sun said as he stood next to Neptune

The camera pans to pyrrha slowly opening her car and looking inside only to see that the airbag on her wheel was gone

"I think the Frat broke into the car and stole all of the airbags" pyrrha said

The camera pans to Jaune talking on the phone as he walked to his cubicle in the office

"That's so weird." Jaune said

"Why would they just break in and steal all the airbags?" pyrrha asked sounding emotional

"I don't know just..." Jaune was interrupted as he sat down, and airbag activated and launched him into the roof. He fell back down onto his table then the floor.

Jaune groaned "Delta sign has the upper hand!"

The camera panned to Sun mockingly dancing by a pool at a pool party

The camera then switched to pyrrha and Jaune looking at Sun and Neptune. Sun was dressed in a green jacket with a fake Mohawk wig and dark sunglasses while Neptune was wearing a red sweater and had combed hair, holing a stuffed cat.

"We're throwing a Robert Deniro party." Sun said

"It should be pretty loud." Sun said

"You called the cops, you violated the circle of trust Arc" Neptune said doing a Robert Deniro impression

"Just go!!" Jaune and pyrrha shouted

"You're upsetting J.C Cat."

A large crowd was running into the house as Sun broke a light with a baseball bat

Jaune and pyrrha were in a bedroom talking

"This is our home." pyrrha stated

"It's our home." Jaune repeated

The camera then pans to Jaune walking out of his house until he was hit by an exercise ball

"We're having a hard time hanging onto our balls, their just so big." Sun said hands on his hips

"I'm a mama bear" pyrrha stated as she was getting pumped

"Claws are out!" Jaune shouted

She roared

The camera shows Jaune breaking a water pipe with an axe then running away. The camera soon switch's to the guys' T.V short circuiting.

The camera switched to Jaune and Sun having a dance battle and Jaune did slow motion finger guns

The camera then switched to pyrrha and Blake starting to make out.

The camera goes to Sun throwing Neptune to a wall then switches to Jaune and pyrrha cheering in front of a T.V

The camera then switches to Neptune lighting a fire in the house

The camera switched to Sun looking high

Roman shot his gun in the air

The camera then switched to pyrrha walking away licking her lips

The camera goes to Sun doing a battle cry as Jaune looked scared, Sun then tackled Jaune breaking down the door behind him

The screen then shows Jaune watering the grass shirtless, with a few extra pounds. He raised an eyebrow as he looked right and then it shows Sun also shirtless but he was super buff and ripped as he was barbequing and he also looked at Jaune

"I have a darkness inside of me and you will see it!" Jaune shouted as he sat down but was launched by an airbag once again.

On their porch Sun and Neptune were drinking tea

"Dude, we missed the airbags!" Sun exclaimed, disappointed

BAD NEIGHBORS

The camera showed Jaune and pyrrha outside with their baby sitting outside eating something.

"What have you got there, sweetie?" Jaune asked

As he got closer he picked it up and saw that it was a used condom

"Oh, Oum!" Jaune shouted throwing the condom at pyrrha, who caught it and screamed

Jaune and pyrrha ran through the hospital screaming and the camera pans to them sitting down listening to the doctor

"Her mouth is going to be a little numb from the lubricant but other than that, you guys are free to go." The doctor said and held out the condom to them "You guys want the condom to take with you? I don't know if you still want to use it."

MAY 8

The screen went dark


End file.
